Bebida e Um Cara
by BrunadoHenderson
Summary: Talvez, perder o Emprego, não seja tão ruim assim. Lerin.


**Big Time Rush não existe, **

**Apenas Erin e Logan, Okay?**

* * *

**Bebida, e Um Cara.**

Aquela já era a minha quarta ou quinta dose? Nem eu mesma sabia mais. E que bebida era aquela? Só sei que era forte o suficiente para queimar minha garganta um pouco mais a cada gole. Dei mais um gole no líquido marrom e fiz careta observando o barman rir da minha cara. E aquele filho da mãe vinha fazendo isso desde que eu dera o meu primeiro gole.

Esvaziei o copo de uma vez e encarei o gatinho barman o desafiando, eu era forte o suficiente para beber mais vinte daquelas. Ele sorriu achando graça na minha desajeitada pose de desafiadora, e como o sorriso dele era bonito! Ele estava parado no mesmo lugar desde que eu me sentara naquela banqueta e acho que estava esperando eu começar a contar minhas lamúrias, como todo bêbado faz. Mas eu não era desse tipo. Eu só estava bebendo daquele jeito porque agora eu engrossava a lista de desempregados no país naquele momento.

-Quero mais uma dose. - pedi.  
- Sinto muito, mas não vou poder te dar mais uma dose.

- Ah é?! E por quê?

- Primeiro porque você já está embriagada demais. E em segundo, por que o bar está fechando.

Olhei ao redor vendo que apenas eu era freguesa do bar e até os barmans se preparavam para ir embora. Empurrei o copo para o insolente barman que me atendia e peguei minha bolsa da banqueta ao meu lado me preparando para ir embora.

- Aonde vai? - o rapaz perguntou saindo de trás do balcão.  
- Para outro bar. Ao contrário do que você pensa, não estou embriagada o suficiente.

- Sinto informar, querida, mas todos os outros bares da cidade estão fechados.  
Eu ergui as sobrancelhas duvidando e continuei andando meio cambaleante em direção à porta do bar. Assim que abri aporta, ela foi fechada novamente por uma mão próxima a minha cabeça.

- Ei! O que você... - perguntei me virando irritada.

- Você vai para casa, e eu mesmo vou te levar.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei dirigir, posso muito bem ir sozinha.

- Já disse que eu te levo.

A voz dele era rouca e me causou arrepios estranhos, me fazendo temer ao imaginar a presença inebriante daquele homem no meu carro, dirigindo com aquelas mãos tão másculas, depois parando na porta do meu prédio e me tirando de dentro do carro...

Sua mão ainda estava ao lado da minha cabeça me fazendo analisá-la com mais atenção, aquelas mãos eram tão forte, não resisti á imaginação mais uma vez e agora eu as via tocando meu corpo enquanto eu gemia descontrolada implorando pelo corpo dele.

Dedos estalaram na minha frente me trazendo de volta a realidade. Ele sorriu e estendeu aquela mão, pedindo a chave do meu carro, peguei-a no bolso pensando se era aquela a minha melhor opção. Melhor não era, realmente, mas era a minha única sensata. Ou eu ia embora com ele, ou tinha que pegar um táxi fiado porque meu último dólar tinha ido embora naquelas doses que eu bebera há pouco. Coloquei as chaves em sua mão e senti a outra rodear minha cintura enquanto ele me conduzia para fora do bar.

- Erin. - me apresentei para tornar o clima menos tenso.

- Logan. Esse é seu carro? - fiz que sim já abrindo a porta do carona. Ele me olhou sorrindo e colocou uma mecha dos meus cabelos para trás da orelha. Só o calor dos dedos dele já foi o suficiente para inflamar o meu interior.

Ensinei-lhe o caminho para a minha casa e quando chegamos ao estacionamento do prédio, ele desligou o carro e colocou a chave na minha mão, tirou o cinto de segurança e observou a minha tentativa frustrada de tirar o meu.

Logan desafivelou meu cinto e olhou nos meus olhos. Como eu poderia resistir a olhos tão brilhantes? Minha boca foi se abrindo aos poucos e logo a dele estava sobre a minha, me beijando delicada e calidamente. Por que não me entregar? Se algo não funcionasse era só botar a culpa na bebida. Mas pelo fogo presente nos lábios dele, tudo funcionaria. Se afastando, Logan passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Me desculpe... Eu não... Costumo me aproveitar de freguesas bêbadas.

- Não é você quem está se aproveitando. - eu disse o puxando para mim - Sou eu.

A boca dele novamente se colou a minha, me beijando descontroladamente, o meu corpo grudou ao dele como metal ao imã, da gola da camisa dele, minhas mãos procuraram seu pescoço e seus cabelos acariciando com calma. Os dedos de Logan faziam uma leve pressão na minha cintura me enlouquecendo.

- No carro ou no quarto? - perguntei me sentindo leve, e sabendo que não era pela bebida. Nunca me sentira tão bem em toda a minha vida.  
- Quarto.

Foi a resposta dele enquanto saíamos do carro pela minha porta, sem descolarmos nossos lábios, a não ser para sussurrar e gemer. Apertei o botão do elevador meio sem ver e assim que este chegou, entramos apressados nos jogando na parede espelhada e explorando os corpos um do outro. Meus dedos trêmulos tentavam abrir os botões de sua camisa, enquanto ainda o beijava logo ele percebeu o meu problema para abri-los e fez o favor por mim. Quando vi seu peito nu na minha frente, uma sensação estranha esquentou meu corpo e manipulou minhas mãos fazendo-as escorregarem pelas costas dele e trilharem caminhos diferentes para o seu peito.

Logan decidiu me desnudar também e tirou o meu casaco sem grande esforço, logo era a minha blusa que estava no monte de roupas no canto do elevador. A porta se abriu revelando o meu andar e ele apanhou as nossas roupas enquanto seguíamos correndo para o fim do corredor onde ficava o meu apartamento. Mal fechamos a porta e os beijos de Logan já estavam no meu pescoço arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Esfreguei meu corpo no dele, luxuriosa sentindo o desejo dele por mim se evidenciando mais e mais.

Ambas as mãos de Logan percorriam minhas costas me arrepiando para depois pararem procurando o fecho do sutiã, ele se afastou quando não o achou e eu ri abrindo o fecho frontal.

- Mulheres e seus truques. - ele riu comigo e me puxou contra o corpo dele andando até que caíssemos no sofá. - Mas também tenho os meus.

Com a boca, Logan deslizou pelo meu pescoço até encontrar meus seios me segurando contra a parede com firmeza, os lábios úmidos me torturavam, me fazendo jogar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e arranhar suas costas, enlouquecida. Abri as pernas, sentindo ele se encaixar entre elas me acariciando com mais ardor.

Sem controle, ele lançou nossos corpos contra o sofá, onde fiquei por cima arranhando seu peito dele até encontrar o cós da calça para abri-la com desajeito, mas ainda assim abri-la, dei um puxão para baixo, deslizando-as por suas pernas, ele riu e pegou minhas duas mãos prendendo-as no alto da minha cabeça. Imobilizada, eu apenas suspirei, enquanto ele virava nossos corpos nos deitando no sofá com ele por cima.

Logan abriu o primeiro botão da minha calça bem devagar, me deixando maluca, para depois abrir o outro. Em seguida, tirou minha calça e minhas sandálias com apenas uma mão. E confesso que estava adorando ser imobilizada e tocada carinhosamente. Os dedos de Logan brincaram no elástico da calcinha, passando o dedo ao redor da peça. Eu o queria desesperadamente, naquele instante.

Mas parecia que não eram aquelas as intenções de Logan, pois os seus dedos entraram por baixo da minha calcinha me acariciando com intimidade. Eu gritei e sua mão deslizou pelos meus braços me soltando até alcançarem minha cintura, que era onde sua boca mordia provocante.

- Está me enlouquecendo! - eu disse entre gemidos abafados, sentindo agora os lábios dele nas minhas coxas distribuindo beijos leves, mas que conseguia me tirar de órbita. Ele não via que eu já estava mais que pronta para tê-lo dentro de mim? - Por favor, Logan. - eu mordi o lábio com força sentindo a onda de prazer mais próxima, os dedos dele me tocavam cada vez mais possessivos. A onda me arrebatou com força e meus dedos que estavam firmemente agarrados ao couro do sofá foram se soltando.

Abaixei-me, escorregando pelo sofá até meus lábios encontrarem o ouvido de Logan, para sussurrar que agora era a vez dele. Ele sorriu malicioso e trocou nossas posições. Num gesto rápido tirou a calça e os sapatos, ficando apenas de boxers e meias. Suas boxers eram azuis e atraíram minhas mãos magneticamente, com gestos delicados, eu a abaixei até tirá-la pro completo, ele riu e me puxou para os seus lábios me beijando com selvageria, agarrei o seu membro com firmeza sentindo o corpo dele estremecer, fiz uma leve pressão observando o modo como ele reagia ao meu toque.

Era desse jeito que eu queria, eu não queria controle. Logan arfou puxando o meu cabelo sem força e comecei a deslizar minhas mãos rapidamente para cima e para baixo fazendo os gemidos dele ficarem mais e mais altos, escorreguei uma das mãos arranhando a parte interna de sua coxa esquerda.

Ele disse um palavrão meio indistinto e continuou puxando meu cabelo. Beijei seu peito sensualmente e lambi até chegar a sua virilha, a tensão causada pela minha respiração quente próxima a sua excitação era tão forte que ele arranhou o sofá fazendo um barulho estranho. Finalmente deixei o suspense de lado e comecei a acariciá-lo com a boca.

- Oh! Meu Deus! - ele gemeu - Uau, garota! - Logan puxou o cabelo mais uma vez mais uma vez e eu o estimulei com mais rapidez o sentindo cada vez mais pulsante. - Chega de brincadeira!

Mal o ouvi e ele já estava sobre mim novamente tocando todo o meu corpo com carinho e me apertou contra ele fazendo minha cabeça pender quando ele me possuiu com força e carinho. O grito foi inevitável e ecoou pelo apartamento. As investidas dele contra o meu corpo eram firmes e sincronizadas com o movimento do meu corpo. O ritmo foi ficando cada vez mais alucinantes e meus gemidos entrecortados preenchiam o ambiente junto com a respiração ofegante Logan.

Ele investiu mais algumas vezes e logo estávamos relaxando após sermos arrebatados pela onda de prazer, pela segunda vez no meu caso. Eu o senti invertendo nossas posições mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos pronta para cochilar.

- Erin... Tenho que ir. - ele disse pegando as roupas - Ainda tenho que abrir o bar para o café da manhã.

- Mas não é o chefe que abre o bar? - perguntei confusa.

- E quem você acha que é o chefe?

A risada dele foi curta, mas me fez rir mesmo sem motivo aparente. Eu tinha tido uma das melhores noites da minha vida, mas isso não mudava a minha situação de desempregada.

Por ação do fim da bebida, ou sei lá de quê, as gargalhadas se transformaram em um pranto silencioso que eu não consegui conter. Logan percebeu que eu estava mal e se sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando e acariciando meus cabelos.

- Aposto que você está chorando pelo mesmo motivo que te fez beber dez doses de conhaque. Estou certo? - eu fiz que sim com a cabeça vendo os olhos dele adquirirem um brilho diferente - Foi seu... Namorado, ou... Algo do tipo?

- Não - eu respondi imediatamente - Eu... Perdi o emprego.

A minha voz era envergonhada e do nada, Logan começou a rir como um pateta. Encarei-o nervosa e ele continuou rindo. A situação já era humilhante demais sem ele ficar tendo crises de riso daquele jeito.

- Sabe o que é _Dry Martini_?

- Acho que sim - respondi sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

- O que sabe sobre whisky?

- Que quanto mais velho melhor.

- Contratada.

Olhei de um lado para o outro e balancei a cabeça tentando entender. Como assim contratada? Verbalizei a pergunta e Logan me explicou sorrindo:  
- Precisava de um novo funcionário, você precisava de um emprego. E... - ele ficou vermelho o que me deixou encantada, antes de continuar - Não queria perder de vista a garota mais sensacional que já conheci.

Eu sorri e o abracei com força agradecendo. Com certeza aquele sorriso não sairia de meus lábios tão cedo, já que, ao beijar minha nuca, ele comentou:

- Temos uma dispensa maravilhosa precisando de testes de espaço. O que acha?

- Acho maravilhoso. - eu sorri enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço.

- Você consideraria feio abuso sexual de minha parte, agora seu chefe? - ele perguntou mordendo a minha nuca e brincando com a minha orelha.

- Não. E você?

- Nem um pouco. - e rindo, me deitou no sofá mais uma vez, me possuindo completamente. Agora eu tinha um emprego e um cara perfeitos. O que mais eu poderia querer?

* * *

**Hey :)  
**

**O que Acharam da Minha Hot-One Shot?**

**Boa, Legal?**

**Essa fic é dedicada para a Carol :)  
**

**Que vive lendo minhas fic's :)**

**Beijos gente!  
**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar.**


End file.
